


The Obligatory Field Trip

by venividivicii



Series: Domestic Avengers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Field Trip, Kinda, M/M, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker's Field Trip to Stark Industries, Sorry Not Sorry, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, fuck u endgame, i swear it's for the plot, welp, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venividivicii/pseuds/venividivicii
Summary: peter has a field trip to stark industries. what else is new. oh yeah, his dads deciding to fuck everywhere. now, where was the bleach again???





	The Obligatory Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> as my first fic in the mcu, what better than a field trip to get me started. ik it’s super overdone but please drop a comment or give kudos if u enjoyed it
> 
> please ignore the horrible paragraph breaks, my computer's being a total asshole and idk how to work the indents. if someone could help me out, that would be great tho :)

It had been almost 2 months since Peter had moved into Avengers Tower and as Tony had once promised, his room was right next to Vision’s. It had been a huge change for Peter, and fuck, if he hadn’t moved on from May’s death yet, but he was getting there. At the moment though, Peter’s worries currently consisted of whether or not he would actually be released from school on time today. 

“Yeah, yeah. I know I’m holding you over, but bear with me. I think you’ll really enjoy what I’m about to tell you,” a voice interrupted through his thoughts. Peter looked up from his desk towards his teacher Mr. Aspera. 

“So, as you all know, our Academic Decathlon team won nationals a few months ago,” Mr. Aspera said. He waited a few seconds for the polite smattering of applause to die down before continuing. 

“Thanks to them, you guys are all about to have an amazing opportunity! A trip to the one and only Avengers Tower!” he practically yelled in excitement. 

Peter internally groaned and put his head on his desk. This had to be Mr. Stark’s idea of punishment. It wasn’t his fault that the prototype engine he was working on had blown up a section of the lab. Well, maybe it was. But that didn’t warrant this kind of embarrassment. As if losing his “being alone in the lab” privileges wasn’t enough, he now had to put up with all of his classmates touring the place he called home. 

Ned looked over at him in glee and excitement, unable to control the happiness he was feeling. “Dude! I can’t believe we’re going to the Tower,” he whisper-shouted. 

“Ned, you’ve already been there a thousand times. Why are you so excited?” Peter asked him. 

“I dunno know, man. I guess it’s a different experience. I mean, it’s not exactly like we go down to see the R&D floors when I come over. At least now I can see where the magic happens,” Ned replied back. Peter just sighed and put his head on his desk. 

He grabbed a permission slip on the way out and went to meet Happy at the entrance. 

“Hey Happy! How are you?” Peter asked, jogging down the steps to meet him. Happy looked pretty, well unhappy, to see him, but Peter chalked it up to his lateness. He knew that behind the tough outer shell, Happy really did care. 

“Just get in the car kid,” Happy said gruffly. 

“Guess what happened to me in school today?” Peter asked. 

In the responding silence he continued,” I found out that my class is going to Avengers Tower in a couple weeks. Now you wouldn’t know anything about that would you?” he questioned suspiciously. Happy merely smirked and rolled up the divider. Peter merely sighed again and put it in his earbuds.

“Hey kid. Kid. KID! Wake up!” A voice shouted. Peter groggily looked up and blinked away the sleep from his eyes. He turned to see Happy motioning fro him to get out of the car. Thanking Happy, he got out of the car and made his way to the private elevator in the back of the Tower. 

“Hello Mr. Parker. How was your day at school today?” a voice asked as he got into the elevator. “Hey FRIDAY! It was pretty good, but apparently we have a field trip to the Tow- oh shit. FRIDAY please please please don’t mention anything to the other Avengers! Mr. Stark probably knows already but if they find out I’m coming here with the rest of my class, there’s no way they’ll leave me alone! Please FRIDAY?” Peter begged. 

“Alright Mr. Parker, but as you know, if Boss asks, I’ll have no choice but to tell them,” she replied. Peter let out a sigh of relief and thanked FRIDAY as he got out of the elevator. 

The doors opened to a typical sight in the common area: Sam and Bucky having a Mario Kart competition while Clint and Scott egged them on. 

“Sam, c’mon man! It’s not that hard to stay on the track. This is Yoshi Falls, for Thor’s sake. How bad do you have to be to fail Yoshi falls? Even Bucky’s doing better than you and he’s a 100 years old!” Clint groaned. 

“Don’t listen to them Bucky! You’re doing great! As far as I’m concerned, you look and move great for a centenarian!” Scott said enthusiastically. 

“Hey guys! I’m back!” Peter called out as he set his stuff down. 

“Peter! Hey buddy! How was school? Did you ace that Spanish test like I said you would?” Clint asked, getting up to hug him. 

“Yeah I did! Thanks for your help!” Peter replied. “Eh, it was nothing. You pick up a few languages during time as a super-spy/assassin,” Clint said, waving it off. 

As he walked towards the kitchen, Peter made sure to greet everyone and ask them how their day was going. In the kitchen, he saw Steve cooking something that smelled really really good. Let it be known to the world that Steve’s cooking was to die for. It was so good that Tony would come out of his lab just at the mention of Steve’s lasagna, a feat damn near impossible. 

“Hey Peter! How was school today?” Steve asked. 

“Pretty good. Hey, what are you making for dinner?” Peter asked. 

“Nothing special. I felt in the mood for some pasta so I’m whipping up some Chicken Alfredo,” Steve said. 

“Yes! One of my favorites! Hey, by the way, where’s Mr. Stark?” he asked. 

“Last I checked, Tony was still in the lab. I think Stephen and him are working on something together. Actually, it’s a good thing you’re here. I haven’t seen them in a while. When you go down there, make sure to drag them up here for a shower and some food,” Steve said with a frown on his face. 

“Sure thing Mr. Rogers,” Peter replied. “Son, what have I told you? It’s just Steve,” Steve said with a smile on his face. 

“Whatever you say Mr. Just Steve,” Peter replied, already walking away. Steve just smiled and shook his head. 

The first he noticed when he went to the lab, was the blacked out windows and lockdown protocol that was currently in effect. Peter frowned. This was a common occurrence these days. Whenever, Tony didn’t want to be interrupted because he was figuring out the latest application of magic in his tech, he’d put the entire lab in lockdown. Only Peter, Pepper, and Rhodey had the ability to lift the lockdown, a power he’d gladly use now. “FRIDAY, initiate protocol ‘Spider-Baby Needs His Dad,” Peter said mentally groaning. To make his annoyance clear at Peter’s power to lift the lockdown, Tony had given it the most idiotic protocol name he could think of.

As the doors unlocked, Peter walked into the lab only to hear loud moans. His eyes widened at the state of his pseudo-parents. The very naked state of his pseudo-parents. 

“OhmygodohmygodmohmygodshitshitshitshitshitshitI’mreallysorryIdid’ntmeantowalkinonyouthelabwasinlockdownandIthoughtDadwasjustworkingfuckI’mjustgonnagonowmakegoodchoicesdadsohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod,” Peter rambled, desperately turning his face anywhere but at the sight in front of him. He quickly scrambled out of the room, all but sprinting out of there.

“Well, that happened,” Stephen chuckled. 

“Oh my god, I think we broke him. Did you hear him? Make good choices dads? God, we should probably go and check on him” Tony laughed. 

The two men untangled themselves and quickly got dressed. As they headed down to the common area, they could already hear the laughter and chatter that came from the dining room. As they turned the corner, the two men could see everyone already seated and getting ready to eat.

“Finally! Took you two long enough,” groaned Rhodey. 

“Seriously. Can you guys wait till the rest of us are sleeping to go at it, “ Clint said with a smile on his face. 

“You guys are just jealous you don’t have a handsome Doctor Wizard to fuck you into oblivion. The things he can do wi-“. 

A chorus of “no one needs to hear that” and “shut up Tony” rang around the room. Tony looked directly at Peter and winked, causing his already red face to become even redder.

“Alright. Alright. Calm down guys and let’s eat,” Steve cut in firmly. Tony rolled his eyes and took his seat between Stephen and Rhodey, making sure Peter was directly in front of him. The poor child was sandwiched between Bruce and Wanda and was looking mortified. 

“Aww Peter, you’re looking a little red over there. Are you okay?” Tony teased. A mumbled “I’m fine” came from the boy who still refused to look Tony in the face. Tony smiled and called out “Hey guys, shut up for a sec. I think Peter has something he wants to share about what happened in school today,”. 

The chatter died down and everybody faced Peter. “What happened kid? I thought you said school went well today,” Clint said frowning slightly. 

“Seriously Mr. Stark? Why do you do this to me?” Peter said rolling his eyes. 

“Oh so now it’s Mr. Stark again. What happened to Dad?” Tony said, barely concealing his laughter. Peter merely rolled his eyes again and put his face in his hands. 

“Peter here has a field trip to Avengers Tower with the rest of his class in a week and he was too embarrassed to tell us,” Tony announced. 

“It’s not that. I’m not embarrassed. I just didn’t want you guys making a big deal out of it. If you guys show up during my field trip, it’s gonna be soooo embarrassing for me. You’re gonna make all your weird dad jokes and everyone’s gonna laugh at me,” Peter said. 

"Oh, embarrassed of me, are ya? You haven't seen any-" 

“Alright Peter. I see how this could be embarrassing for you. How about this: I promise you that I’ll do everything in my power to keep the others from showing up during this trip. And if anyone dares go against me, they’ll get the Pepper punishment firsthand,” Pepper interrupted, glaring at everyone around the table. 

“Thanks Mom! That’d be great!” Peter exclaimed, visibly brightening. 

“MOM! Why does she get to be Mom? Am I not good enough for you?” Tony gasped. 

“It’s not that Mr. Stark. We’re just not there yet,” Peter said, smirking. 

“You little shit! Get back here right now!” Tony yelled as Peter took off towards his room.


End file.
